Ajudado o inimigo
by Mcarvalho
Summary: ginny que provar a todos que é forte e ele não que ser um comensal no meio dessa guerra eles pessam apenas em proteger um ao outro.


O pacto

Era uma tarde fria e eu n o tinha a m nima vontade de levantar,  
o que me fez levantar do meu transe foi uma coruja preta com olhos cor de ambar que estava fazendo um estardalha o do lado de fora. Levantei e abri a janela para que a ave entrasse, ela deixo cair em meu colo um envelope preto bonito por m muito simples com um bilhete escrito com uma caligrafia fina e inclinada t o bela como eu nunca havia visto, exigia respeito.

No lago negro as 23h.  
No primeiro momento fiquei hist rica. Mas que brincadeira essa?? 23h j passa do hor rio de estar no dormit rio como vou saber se o querem me atacar ?! Certo eu j estava cansada de ser a weasley fraquinha que todos estavam acostumados a defender, estava farta de ser jogada para o lado enquanto todos se arriscavam por algo que eu tamb m defendia, ent o eu estava pronta para lutar pela minha pr pria causa. Como era um domingo n o fiz quest o de sair da torre da grifin ria,  
por volta das 22:30 decidi que era a hora. Me arrumei de forma simples coloquei uma cal a jeans e um casaco preto por cima da roupa uma capa igualmente preta para evitar confus o com os monitores, por ncrivel que pare a o sal o comunal estava vazio exceto por um garoto que estava sentado perto de uma lareira o garoto n o exibia mais um corpo magricela como em seu primeiro ano , o corpo dele agora era malhado resultado dos treinos de quadribol ele tinha os cabelos negros e bagun ados e era dono de duas lanterninhas verdes que at hoje faziam meu cora o palpitar, tentei sair sem ser notada mas quando se tem cabelos da cor de fogo como o meu meio dificil passar despercebida.  
- Ginny, pra onde voc vai a essa hora?  
- em nem um lugar especial, Harry.  
-ent o porque est saindo as escondidas?  
-olha Harry assim como voc eu tamb m tenho os meus assuntos ok?  
e dito isso cortei a conversa saindo bruscamente do sal o comunal, corri at o lago infelizmente para ter uma surpresa nada agradavel.  
Mas que diabos Draco Malfoy e Snape estavam fazendo parados ali?? decidi ignora-los e pedi a merlin que aquela maldita carta n o tivesse sido enviada por um deles.  
Quando sentei na beira do lago pedindo desesperadamente que eles n o notassem a minha presen a uma voz fria , arrastada e com um ar irritante de superioridade quebrou o sil ncio:  
-Est atrasada Weasley pobretona.  
-Se eu soubesse que iria ter o desprazer de te encontrar eu nem teria me dado ao trabalho de vir doninha albina.  
cortei seca , e quando ele j estava pronto pra retrucar foi a vez da voz de snape cortar o sil ncio.  
-agora j chega os dois quietos! Draco estamos aqui por um motivo nobre n o se esque a.  
Eu estva tomada pelo dio e logo respondi sarc stica.  
-Mas quem diria que o filhote de comensal teria um motivo nobre , me assasinar seria um motivo nobre?  
-Voc n o sabe da metade do que fala filhote de coelho.  
Snape novamente nos impediu de trocar mais insultos .  
- Vamos esclarecer as coisas Weasley voc primeiro esculta ou leva uma deten o agora mesmo pro estar fora da cama, e voc draco acalma os nervos enquanto a Weasley presencias os fatos sem se precipitar.  
Antes que eu pudesse reagir senti uma m o me empurrando e meu corpo sendo puxado para dentro de uma penseira, quando meus p s tocaram o ch o vi uma hogwarts antiga,  
um menino p lido com cabelos negros olhos profundos perdido na imensid o daquele mundo, olhava para tudo deslumbrado.  
-Tom! A voz firme de Dumbledore cortou o sil sncio eu quase cai com o susto e me deparei com um Dumbledore anos mais novo o mesmo sorriso bondoso e os olhos azuis vivos por tr s dos oclinhos de meia lua. Foi o mesmo que levar um tapa na cara a quanto tempo n o via aquele sorriso hogwarts tinha se tornado um lugar frio e vaizo desde que Dumbledore tinha morrido me segurei para n o chorar afinal eu n o era mais a Wealey fem a fraquinha como Malfoy espalhava por ai, a voz de tom me fez despertar daquelas lembran as.  
-Professor, eu sempre soube que era diferente mas esse mundo magnif co .  
-Ent o como se sene com o seu primeiro contato com a escola?  
-Nunca me senti t o feliz na vida, como se eu tivesse uma fam lia pela primeira vez, por falar em fam lia professor ser que agora que eu estou aqui o senhor pode me dizer se sabe algo da minha verdadeira fam lia?  
-Tudo em seu tempo Tom, tudo em seu tempo.  
foram as ultimas palavras de uma mem ria curta das v rias que passaram at o dia em que a verdadeira hist ria sobre a m e de Tom Riddle foi desvendada, a revolta dele pulsava em meu peito de uma forma como eu nunca havia sentido, n o pude deixei de me sentir abandonada por todos aquele que eu amo e sempre resolvem me deixar de fora das batalhas sempre alegando que eu seria um preocupa o a mais o dio pelo triomaravilha come ou a me tomar a forma como eles sempre parece superiores mas logo senti meu corpo sendo puxado do ch o e segundos depois eu estava devolta a realidade.,fiquei ali parada por um tempo pensando em minha fam lia e em como eu parecia ingrata at que a voz de malfoy me fez despertar.  
-Ent o Weasley voc j presenciou a vida de voldemort ser que voc poderia me escutar agora ?  
-N o espere muito de mim, Malfoy.  
-Escute Weasley, n o pense que eu gosto de ter voc perto de mim, mas por hora necess rio.  
-Vodemort est ameassando a minha fam lia se eu n o fizer o que ele pede, e se eu n o o fizer logo vamos ter um ataque em Hogwarts e muitos dos seu amiguinhos ir o morrer antes de sacar as varinhas ent o seja um pouco mais esperta do que parece e me ajude uma vez na sua vida.. Calada eu ainda n o terminei de falar .  
ele me cortou antes que eu pudesse se quer abrir a boca, fiquei olhando com cara de tacho como eu odeio aquela doninha nojenta.  
-A quest o a seguinte para atingir ao santo Potter ele quer que algu pr xima a ele morra e no caso voc , ent o ao contr eio do que voc pensa eu n o sou um assassino e sinceramente n o querosujar as m o por causa de um filha de coelhos como voc .  
-Ent o qual o plano Malfoy?  
Perguntei ainda meio tonta com todas aquelas informa es.  
-Vamos fingir que n s dois morremos em uma batalha e nos refugiaremos em uma das mans es Malfoy que est esquecida na inglaterra e ficaremos ajudando seu Santo Potter com a guerra j que voldemort est fora de controle e eu ainda sei como me infiltrar no meio dos comensais , mas preste aten o nem meus pais sabem disso voc vai ter que ficar de bico calado at que seja a hora de avisar ao seu queridinho e ningu m mais alem do Snape saber do nosso plano, certo Weasley?  
-certo Malfoy e quando isso tudo ir acontecer ?  
-Amanh a tarde ent o perpare-se para dizer adeus a todos pelo menos por um tempo, certo ?  
-certo.  
respondi seca virei de costas e fui embora antes que as lagrimas come assem a brotar dos meus olhos, quando cheguei a torre da grifin ria Rony estava furioso com a cara vermelha como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir -O que voc pensa que estava fazendo conversando com o Malfoy ginerva?  
-Quem te garante que eu estava conversando com o malfoy Ronald? eu disse entre as l grimas -Al m do mais desde quando voc se importa comigo ?  
o sangue dos Weasleys estava fervendo naquele momento nem Harry nem mesmo a Mione se atreviam a se meter .  
-Quem me disse Virginia foi o mapa e ele nunca mente . Rony gritava a plenos pulm es o que s conseguiu me fazer ter mais raiva ainda dele e se fosse pra deixa-los era melhor que fosse quando ele estivesse me odiando assim ele sofreria menos pela minha "morte".;  
-Ent o fiqu com esse mapa idiota e fa a o que quiser eu n o me importo Ronald!  
devolvi de forma fria o suficiente para que ele se assustasse.  
quando fui tentar subir as escadas para o meu dormit rio foi a Vez de Harry me segurar.  
-Saia da minha frente Potter desde quando voc acha que manda em mim?  
cuspi pela cara que ele fez foi como se eu tivesse lan ado uma maldi o imperdoav l contra ele -pense no que est fazendo ginny n o trate todos dessa forma por favor.  
-um dia voc ir me entender Harry mas agora eu vou resolver os meus problemas da minha forma e n o se atreva a se meter neles dizendo isso subi j eram 3h da manh e essa confus o tinha feito com que eu equecesse das aulas do dia seguinte, fiquei t o pertubarda com a possibilidade de ter que viver sobre o mesmo teto de um malfoy, essa id ia me causava a arrepios eu realmente n o sabia se estva preparada para tanto mas n o queria que os desejos sanguinarios de voldemort matassem a todos que eu amava tinha certeza que muita gente ira morree nas s de pensar em meus im os a id ia j me dava arrepios ...

segunda -feira

Hoje quando acordeu para me lembrar do meu pior pesadelo fui acordada por uma enorme coruja preta a mesma dos olhos cor de ambar do dia anterior um arrepio correu por minha espinha e uma mistura de ansia com tristesa correu em minhas veias, corri e abri a janela para que novamente a ave viesse trazer as menssagens sobre meu futuro a carta vinha com a mesma caligrafia fina e inclinada e sempre era muito breve desta vez o que mudava era o local e s .

Torre de astronomia as 9:30

como ainda eram 8 horas tomei uma ducha quente vesti o uniforme e decidi que n o iria me despedir de ningu m apenas iria ficar com boas lembran as dos rostos queridos at o final dessa guerra .  
fui direto para torre de astronomia contentei-me em apenas da um oi para Luna e para o Collin quando passei por eles .Cheguei a torre de astronomia por volta das 9:00 fiquei sentada no parapeito pensando em como seria bom poder ajudar na guerra e mesmo que eu n o gostasse de ficar perto do Malfoy ele estava me dando essa chance e isso me dava for as para seguir em frente, meus pensamentos voaram de minha cabe a quando a voz do Malfoy encheu o ambiente arrastada , fria e autorit ria como sempre.  
-vejo que acordou cedo Wealesy .  
-Eu realmente espero que seu plano absurdo d certo Malfoy -Vai d , vamos esclarecer algumas coisas , vamos realizar a cena agora durante a manh assim que acabarmos v o ter dois corpos para substituir os nossos, iremos direto para mans o que n o fica muito longe daqui assim poderemos nos infiltrar nos planos de voldemort e entrar em a p voc ir receber um treinamento especial para poder batalhar nas mesmas condi es de um comensal entendido weasley ?  
- E quem vai me treinar Malfoy?  
- Puxa Weasley voc mais burra do que parece , l gico que eu irei te treinar mas ser s no in cio o seu professor de verdade ir ser o Severus.  
-Eu n o sou burra doninha s estou surpresa por voc saber duelar -Pois saiba Wealsley que hj eu iria concluir meu treinamento e receber a marca, mas eu n o quero se que voc entende -N o entendo mas aceito Malfoy agora n o me amola -Cala a boca weasley e vamos ao plano, ningu m ir nos ver duelando os nossos "corpos" j est o onde deveriam ficar s o que precisamos fazer marcar as paredes como se os feiti os tivesse batido nelas e criar uma grande explos o para acreditarem que ca mos juntos , o mapa do Potter j est com Snape ele fez esse favor ent o s por o plano em a o certo?  
-certo respondi r pidamente tentando acompanhar todas aquelas informa es, logo come amos a lan ar feiti os contra as paredes o que realmente deu certo por final draco explodiu tudo fazendo um grande barulho ele nos cobriu com uma capa da ivisibilidade o que tornou a nossa sa da do castelo muito mais f cil passamos pelos alunos ovindo a gritaria e quando estavamos na carruagem pude ver Harry, Ronny e a Mione com uma cara de poucos amigos meu irm o estva descontrolado mas o que eu podia fazer era observar de longe e pensar que isso era para o bem dele, a carruagem come o a se movimentar n nguem falou nada durante a viagem chegamos na mans o malfoy por volta das 13h onde um elfo dom stico nos recebeu, Draco logo come o a dar as ordens.  
-Ariadine leve as coisas para os quartos e avise ao Romero que o almo o deve ser servido imediatamente.  
a mans o malfoy era enorme diferente de tudo o que eu j tinha visto logo na entrada havia um portoa com grades negras e um "M" no centro a mans o era linda por dentro cdom m veis pretos com detalhes em verde e prata a sala de jantar era enorme com uma mesa grade e a agilidade dos elfos foi incrivel pois o almo o ja estav servido, parece que com a chegada na mans o o humor do Malfoy volto porque no mesmo instante ele come ou co0m suas piadinhas sem gra a.  
-aposto que nunca viu tanta comida n o weasley?  
-aposto que j comi coisas muito melhores do que qualquer uma que esteja nesta mesa Malfoy.  
-S rio eu n o sabia que cenouras eram t o apetitosas, mas para uma fam li de coelhos realmente deve ser .  
Eu j estava farta de tudo aquilo e decidi que ia sair de perto daquela doninha arrogante o mais r pido poss vel.  
-Pois comer qualquer coisa perto de voc me d nauseas e eu acabei de perder o apetite!  
eu queria cuspir isso na cara dele e torturar ele com uma maldi o imperdo vel, mas infelizmente eu n o poderia fazer isso j que tinha concordado com aquela maluquice para falar a verdade eu s concordei com aquilo tudo pq eu tinha medo que hogwarts fosse invadida por comensais novamente dessa vez com o Snape no poder ia ser muito pior e eu n o queria nem pensar em meus amigos e meus irm os sendo massacrados de surpresa,  
n o que eles fossem fracos mas um atque de surpresa quando todos est o abal ados com a morte de Dumbledore n o ia ser uma coisa boa e na ultima vez a professora minerva se machucou feio ao contra rio disso eu nunca teria concordado com essa maluquice do Malfoy e siceramente ele est me dando nos nervos com essa mania de me irritar, eu tamb m tenho que confe ar que as mem rias do Voldemot me deixarm bem abalada Snape deveria saber porque ele j deixou tudo preparado para eu n o ter como escapar, fui mais uma vez tirada dos meus pensamentos pela voz irritante do Malfoy -Ser n o vai comer pelo menos seja educada e fique sentada Weasley eu n o estava afim de ficar descutindo com aquela doninha albina ent o o que fiz foi ficar mergulhada em meus pensamentos alegria que n o durou muito, pois logo Malfoy come ou a falar, eu n o dava a m nima para o que ele falava s fui me d conta do que realmente estava acontecendo quando uma pequena elfa me chamou eu acho que pela quinta vez.  
-A senhorita Weasley pode me acompanhar por favor ? o seu quarto fica no andar de cima -A sim, e cad o traste do Malfoy?  
- O j est em seus aposentos me acompanhe por favor.  
-Ah, claro, ent o que dizer que a doninha j est no quarto e nem se quer teve a considera o de se despedir depois eu sou a pobretona sem educa o -Chegamos senhorita Weasley.  
-Pode me chamar de Ginny , qual seu nome?  
-Ariadine senhora.  
-certo Ariadine eu espero que para de me chamar de senhora ou algo do tipo Eu disse abrindo um largo sorriso como faziam horas que eu n o fazia tinha esquecido como boa a sensa o de felicidade -O senhor Malfoy pediu para que voc descesse as 19h para o jantar -certo O resto da tarde passou r pido logo eram 18h quando eu resolvi tomar um banho, o banheiro era lindo decorado como o resto da casa m veis pretos e discretos com detalhes em verde e prata o que me chamou aten o foi uma banheira enorme toda em marmore se o Malfoy nao fosse um chato em quest o de hor rio eu poderia ficar l durante horas mas como eu queria evitar confus es me arrumei rapidamente coloque um vestido tomara que caia floral e prendi meu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo quando eu vi j eram 19h e eu pra variar estava atrasada desci as escadas da mans o correndo e quando entrei na sala de jantar ele j estava l esperando .  
-Esst atrasada, seus pais n o te ensinaram a cumprir hor rios n o Weasley -Ve se n o me amola malfoy at ent o eu n o tinha reparado em como ele ficava bonito quando n o estava de uniforme ele estava vestindo uma camisa social preta e uma cal a igualmente preta que contrastavam muito bem com o corpo alvo e forte malhado do quadribol como o de Harry s que os olhos dele eram de um cinza que fazia com que qualquer um se perdesse os cabelos dele eram de um loiro muito claro e despenteados lhe davam uma sesualidade sem igual,  
mas eu s posso estar louca achar um Malfoy bonito que coisa mais rid cula Virginia -Weasley se quisesse morre voc deveria ter me dito agora voc que se matar aos poucos na minha cas um pouco demais, o sera que voc estava admirando a minha beleza?  
ele disse com um ar s castico que o deixava mais lindo ndo que nunca , Ecaaaa! Virginia Molly Weasley voc est pro bida de fazer algum elogio aquela doninha albina.  
-N o seja idiota Malfoy eu preferiria bejar vodemort do que lhe achar bonito, nem em meu pior pesadelo -Voc pode adimitir virginia eu sei que ningu resiste ao meu charme -cala boca Malfoy voc a criatura mais irritante que eu conhe o!  
eu j estva gritando com ele a pelnos pulm es e eu ainda neem tinha come ado a jantar -Por Merlin Weasley pare de fazer escandalos coma logo e v dormir amanh seu treinamento come a e saiba que da minha parte voc n o ter moleza -Que seja Malfoy s estou interessada em ajudar o Harry se voc se beneficiar ou n o com isso tanto faz.  
Praticamente engoli o jatar por causa do dio que eu estava sentendo do Malfoy quando subi , troquei de roupa e deitei fiquei pensando no Harry como sera que ele estava? eu queria tanto poder dizer a ele que eu estava bem e pedir pra ele consolar meus irm os queria dizer que eu iria treina e me tornar forte para lutar contra voc -sabe-quem eu queria apenas poder abra a-lo e ficar um tempo assim pois pode ser a ultima vez que eu o vejo com vida essa guerra maluca est prestes a estourar e muitos assassinatos est o acontecendo dentro e fora do minist rio o mundo m gico est um caos e o profeta di rio s publica coisas favor veis a vodemort e eu ainda quero me tornar medi-bruxa mas indo mal em por es como eu estava indo antes da minha morte eu teria sorte se eu formasse, Harry e os outros de seu ano estavam sendo obrigados a ficar na escola por quest o de seguran a mas com aquele morcegao velho como diretor eu duvido que alguem esteja seguro, mas do que eu estou falando o mesmo morceg o vai me treinar para lutar contra voc -sabe-quem daqui a no m ximo um mes e eu aqui dizendo que ele n o confiavel.

[ ter a-feira]

Perdida em meus pensamentos acabei dormindo e pra variar acordei atrasada, as batidas impacientes na minha porta me deixaram atordoada, abri a porta ainda de pijama e dei de cara com um Draco Malfoy com cara de pouquissimos amigos.  
-N o te ensinaram nada sobre hor rios Weasley? -Voc n o disse a que horas eu deveria descer Malfoy '  
-Ent o saiba que a partir de hoje voc acordar cedo como acordava em Hogwarts, e fa a o favor de descer logo porque temos assuntos para resolver.  
ficamos um tempo nos encarando eu logo me dei conta que ainda estava de camisola corei ficando mais vermelha que os meus cabelos.

Quando ficamos parados eu me dei conta que a coelha ruiva ainda estava de pijama, era uma camisola vermelha que combinava bem com o cabelo dela e deixava a amostra cada curva do corpo dela, ela era bem pequena e magra n o de um jeito esqueletico mas com curvas delicadas, as pernas bem torneadas o cabelo de um vermelho vivo os olhos cor de chocolate e a pele branca com sardas delicadas faziam um conjunto perfeito logo o cheiro doce do cabelo dela invadiu meu nariz de tal forma que eu fiquei arrepiado, mas eu s posso estar ficando louco achar uma filhote de coelha traidora de sangue atraente !  
Resolvi que era hora de acabar com o silencio antes que ela percebesse.  
-O que est esperando Weasley ? V vestir algo decente e des a imediatamente.  
n o dei chance para que ela repondesse, apenas virei de costas e andei o mais r pido que pude para longe dela, aquilo n o era normal, quando cheguei a sala o Santo Potter j estava l com aquele jeito dele de criancinha mimada e arrogante.  
-O que voc pensa que vai fazer com a ginny?  
-Calma Potter, a adoradora de sangues-ruins j est descendo.  
A quele moleque me dava nos nervos, s rio como ela conseguia ser apaixonada por algu m t o irritante ?? Se bem que ela tab m n o fica atr s dele.  
-Harry!  
Ela gritou da porta da sala e saiu correndo para abra a-lo nunca vi tato drama junto, s rio.  
- Ginny o que voc est fazendo aqui ?? Ainda mais com essa doninha albina ?  
-Harry, foi necess rio, mas venha tomar caf que eu e Malfoy esplicaremos tudo .  
-Fale por voc Weasley F mea, s de pensar em tomar caf com voc s dois nessa mela o j me d nauseas.  
-Vamos Malfoy, n o seja t o idiota afinal voc que me meteu nessa hist ria.  
-tudo bem Wealey mas chega de nhenhenhen voc s s o um nojo juntos.  
-Certo Malfoy ent o me explique que hist ria essa da gina aqui com voc e voc s dois mortos pro resto do mundo, pq a nica coisa que eu tenho vontade de fazer te matar com as minhas pr prias m os e levar ginny comigo, voc n o tem no o do sofrimento que est causando?  
-N o seja t o dram tico Potter ao contr rio do que pensa a Weasley n o est aqui obrigada, ela que escolheu vir comigo para te proteger voc e os outros traidores de sangue daquela escola.  
-Como assim proteger Malfoy por favor seja claro antes que eu perca minha paciencia com voc - O que o Malfoy quer dizer Harry que voc -sabe-quem estava tramando outro ataque a Hogwarts.  
- E o que voc tem haver com isso Ginny? E por que confiou nesse filhote de comensal ?  
-Voc mais burro que uma porta testa rachada por merlin, vou te explicar como se voc tivesse cinco anos de idade, o meu teste final para virar um comensal da morte era matar a Weasley F mea caso contr rio,1 eu n o receberia a marca negra, 2 Hogwarts seria invadida e todos os sangues-ruins mortos,3 eu e minha fam lia tamb m seriamos mortos, como eu n o queria nada disso e muito menos queria me tornar um comensal armei tudo isso e at essa guerra terminar a Weasley fica aqui, n o vou dar chances para que Voldemort descubra a verdade enquanto isso ela ser treinada por mim, e ajudaremos como for poss vel.  
-Voc s v o o que ? ajudar?? Voc ficou louco Malfoy ?? a Ginny n o tem experi ncia nem uma contra as artes das trevas e voc ainda tem coragem de mete-la nisso.  
-Qual a parte que eu vou ser treinada que voc n o entendeu Harr? Voc tem que parar de me tratar como se eu fosse uma crian a e como se voc fosse respons ve por tudo e por todos, acorda eu n o sou mais a garotinha do primeiro ano eu j estou no meu ultimo ano e se voc acha que eu vou ficar aqui parada est muito enganado, porque eu vou lutar com ou sem a sua permiss o e se voc estragar tudo para mim pode esquecer que um dia me conheceu !  
eu comecei a berrar com o Harry como ele que sempre foi t o compreensivo estva falando algo t o absurdo ? Eu realmente n o queria acreditar naquilo mas o nico sentimento que eu passei para Harry foi dio eu estava sentindo .  
-Olhe Ginny eu realmente acho que voc n o deve se meter nisso. E em que o Malfoy vai poder ajudar?  
-Ele est parecendo mais interessa em ajudar do que voc , se que saber Harry ultimamente voc anda t o cheio de si que me d enjoo, agora se me d licensa eu perdi o apetite Depois de todo aquele extresse Malfoy resolveu falar denovo -Acalme-se wealey e pelo menos escute. E voc potter deveria para de subestimar os outros pela demonstra o que eu tive quan encenamos a batalha a Weasley n o t o ruim com feiti os, ela va ficar aqui e receber o treinamento necess rio quer voc queira ou n o, essa escolha n o cabe a voc agora finja que n o sabe de nada e n o se atreva a estragar todo nosso trabalho.  
-Se a Ginny prefere assim n o vou me impor mais saiba Malfoy que se algo de ruim acontecer a ela voc vai se ver comigo.  
-Francamente Harry eu n o preciso deu nem um protetor se acontecer algo de ruim eu terei conciencia dos meua atoa afinal eu j estou morta lembra?  
-Voc ne subestima demais Potter, por hoje acabamos entraremos em contato novamente.  
-Voc fala como se tudo isso fosse um jogo Mlafoy.  
-Isso tudo Potter, eu ainda tenho muito trabalho por hoje e agora voc est come ando a atrapalhar.  
Harry ficou sem a o com as ultimas palavras de Draco e logo estava sendo acompanhado por Ariadne at a saida da mans o, foi ai que uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que fosse acontecer de fato aconteceu.  
-Ei Weasley, j que vamos "trabalhar" juntos eu vou lhe propor uma tr gua, eu vou come ar a lhe chamar de Ginerva e voc vai me chamar de Draco e n o iremos trocar ofensas pelo menos por um tempo certo?  
-Certo Malfoy, ou melhor Draco quando come aremos o treinamento ?  
-Amanh Ginerva hoje iremos esclarecer algumas coisas quere fazer com que o Potter engula as palavras sobre o seu treinamento, ent o voc vai dar 200% do seu melhor estamos entendidos?  
-Voc nem precisava ter me falado isso, eu nunca pensei que o Harry fosse t o prepotente.  
-Pois acredite ele , e ningu m desafia um Malfoy e sai ganhando.  
-T Draco agora voc est sendo prepotente -N o me amole Ginerva.  
Era a primeira vez que ele falava algo sem sarcasmo era dif cil n o achar Draco Malfoy extremamente atraente, eu queria v -lo sorrindo espontaneamente pelo menos uma vez mas logo aquele ar frio e sem sentimentos estava de volta.  
-Ent o Ginerva est [a pronta para conhecer a mans o dos Malfoys j que vai morar aqui por um tempo ?  
-Estou sim .  
Eu fui uma perfeita idiota quando fui despertada dos meus pensamentos corei como uma criancinha emvergonhada, e ele pareceu nem perceber, gra as a Merlin.  
-Ent o seja r pida e me acompanhe, n o gosto de falar duas vezes.  
Eu o acompanhei em sil ncio prestando aten o em cada palavra dele eu tinha um objetivo, queria ser util e forte a Weasley fraquinha tinha morrido eu seria fria como o gelo e teria o melhor professor para isso, eu iria silenciar a todos, quando Draco come ou a me contar algumas hist rias de sua vida eu realmente percebi o porque de ele ser daquele geito, seu pai era muito exigente e seu destinho estava tra ado antes mesmo de ele nascer, draco parecia um menino doce mas que tinha sido obrigado a se tornar o que era ele definitivamente era um Malfoy, lutava pela pureza do sangue e tinha as convic es de um bruxo de fam lia nobre por m, ele transmitia uma inquieta o era contra o seu destino por mais que aprovasse boa parte da arrogancia como fora aprendendo muito sobre um mundo completamente diferendo do meu em que eu era sempre super protegida em alguns pontos desejei ser criada como Draco, a fraquesa era uma coisa vergonhosa e mesmo que ele sofresse com isso tinha plena certeza que os fracos n o s o capazes de ser reconhecidos por seus poderes e isso ia contra todos os seus principios, mais uma vez o sil ncio tinha se instalado ent o foi a minha vez de quebra-lo.  
-Voc pode me ensinar ?  
-Ensinar o que Ginerva ?  
-Me chame de Ginny por favor, me ensinar como ser forte que nem voc estou farta de ser a Weasley fraquinha que todos protegem.  
-Acredite ser frio n o uma coisa que voc v aprender de uma forma agrad vel se que voc me entende.  
-Eu entendo perfeitamente, quero ter um treinamento digno de um Malfoy.  
-Se voc acha que aguenta Ginny, veremos at aonde voc capaz de viver sem amor, meu pai nunca foi carinhoso nem comigo e nem com a minha m e isso que me faz ser assim ningu m nunca vai saber o quanto ela doce quando ele n o est por perto, acredite ser como n s exigeque voc veja coisas monstruosas., eu n o quero que voc aprenda a n o ter compaix o voc pode ser forte sendo voc mesma ginny.  
Depois daquele momento em que n s conversamos como se nem uma rixa existisse eu voltei para o quarto e resolvi que n o estava com fome fiquei pensando na infancia do Draco e me senti um pouco atordoada com todas aquelas informa es, quando ele me contou sobre as torturas pelas quais passou, nunca pensei que uma coversa entre uma Weasley e um malfoy poderia ser t o facil ele nem exitou em me contar nada, mas um lado me dizia que ele s havia me contado aquelas coisas para que eu confiasse nele mais r pido no momento ainda n o sei bem o que fazer mas acho que se ele tivisse que me matar ja teria feito isso a muito tempo;  
Quando eu j estava decidida a n o descer para o jatar fui surpreendida por batidas em minha porta, levantei e fui abrir sinceramente essa hist ria de me dar bem com o Malfoy estava me fazendo bem, n o ao contr rio do que voc deve estar pensando eu n o estou perdidamente apaixonada por aquele deus loiro de olhos cinzas e penetrantes, s rioo! Ah meu Merlin agora eu devo estar alcan ado o pice da minha insanidade falando sozinha. Quando abri a porta me deparei com um Draco aparentemente bem humorado e com uma pequena elfa de nariz comprido e empinado aos seus calcanhares.  
- Sirva o jantar Ariadine, depois pode se retirar.  
ele era t o firme quando tomava uma decis o que eu a criatura mas teimosa do mundo, ficava totalmente sem rea o quando ele dava a sua ultima palavra.  
-Bem ginny, j que voc resolveu que n o iria ao jantar ele veio at voc .  
ele disse com um tom sarc stico e brincalh o como eu nunca havia visto, imaginar o Draco sem sarc smo imposs vel o que o torna totalmente um Malfoy.  
-Voc n o deveria ter se dado ao trabalho Draco, afinal eu nem estou com fome.  
-Voc est louca Ginerva ? Amanh voc come ar um treinamento rigoroso. Como voc espera passar em todos os testes de resist ncia ? -Eu me garanto Malfoy.  
-E la vamos n s denvo.  
Ele disse em um ton carrancudo.  
-Eu j disse para voc n o me chamar de Malfoy Ginerva!  
-Ent o n o me chama de Ginerva.  
Eu parecia uma criancinha mimada, fazendo birra mas ele n o tinha o direito de dizer o que eu iria ou n o fazer, se eu teria for as ou n o, eu sou uma Weasley e sei me cuidar gra as aos meus irm os.  
-Como voc birrenta Ginny --', estou fazendo isso para o seu bem e nem pense em dizer que n o vai comer seu treinamento come a agora e eu estou definindo que voc ir comer e direito certo?  
Eu odiava quando ele encpntrava essas pequenas formas de me fazer aceitar a agir do modo como ele queria mas afinal eu estava na mans o Malfoy ent o seriam as regras da doninha albina que eu iria seguir.  
Eu comi tudo o que aquele mand o me obrigou at mesmo a salada, Merlin porque n o poderia ser um chocolate ou algo assim ??Draco n o deu corda para o meu aparente mal -humor eu acho que ele me entende perfeitamente j que ele tamb m odeia seguir regras, e adora mandar, realmente est tarde eu vou dormir porque o treinamento n o vai ser facil e pelo visto a Doninha n o ir me dar uma folga. pensando nisso adormeci quase que instantaneamente.

C us, como aquela Weasley dificil ela pode ser a criatura mas graciosa do mundo m gico mas simplesmente n o d , ser possivel que ela nem mesmo reconhece o que as pessoas fazem por ela? Mas a minha decis o est tomada e eu vou torna-la melhor do que qualquer auror ou comensal que tenha existido no mundo m gico, aquele Santo Potter ir me pagar por ter duvidado que eu possa ensina-la a ser mais forte do que ele.  
O problema que ela gosta de seguir regras tanto quanto eu, mas quem liga? Ela n o sabe ainda mas ir fazer tudo o que eu mandar e vai fazer certo, eu realmente n o sei porque tenho tantas expectativas afinal, ela uma weasley mas algo me diz que ela tem a for a necess ria para me ajudar a derrotar Voldemort, at hoje eu n o sei como algu m amante de puros-sangues como meu pai capaz de seguir aquele mesti o imundo .  
perdido em seus pensamentos inquietos Draco acabou adormecendo.


End file.
